codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Global Combat
The game is set sometime after 2010, and happens mostly in the Middle East and Africa. Campaign 5 Day Campaign (Cpl. Jerry Owens, USMC) (SSgt. Seth Hayward, US 82nd Airborne) Chapter 1: F.N.G. This is in the Middle East. A former exhiled dictator named Zamivir al-Molaffi is organizing a coup and the US is deployed to stop him, but he has support of many. In the first level, Owens is familiarized with the weapons, it is until a mortar strike hits the camp. Owens is assigned with an M4A1 with XM320 and an M1014 shotgun. Chapter 2: Troublesome Rascals Owens and his 2 superiors, Sgt. Ernest McGranaham and Lt. Robert Hammond board a helicopter to disarm the mortars, but the helicopter is heavily attacked, so McGranaham orders PFC. Nathan Hershey to defend the helicopter with the minigun on the left, and Owens mans the minigun on the right. After reaching the mortars, a machine gun engages the team, Owens raises his rifle, lifts the leaf sight in the grenade launcher, takes aim and fires. The sandbags blow up, the machine gunner is tossed into the ground and his gun is broken in 2. The team goes on and finally reaches the mortars; enemy snipers take aim and shoot, but they miss by milimetres. Hershey and McGranaham stay behind to dispatch the snipers, while the other 2 proceed to disable the mortars. When Owens and Hammond reach the mortars, they throw 2 grenades, the grenades kill the operators, but the mortars are still operational. The Lieutenant grabs the 2 mortars and orders Owens to place some explosives. The mortars explode, and 6 UH-60 Blackhawks are seen flying. Chapter 3: Haunted Owens and his squad, after disabling the mortars hopped on a convoy en route to an abandoned city in Northern Afghanistan. During the ride, an IED explodes and injures the crew of a Buffalo H. Owens, who was manning the .50 cal on an ITV Growler, holds the HMG tightly and shoots at the ambushers. The enemies fall one by one by the bullets of the .50 cal. After killing them all, the convoy keeps rolling until reaching the abandoned town. Owens dismounts and is ordered to check one specific building. Owens loads 2 shells in his shotgun, aims at the door in the building and shoots at the hinges, he kicks the door, knocking it out and letting a group of 3 men in, 2 were holding M16A4s and one, Nathan, was holding an M249. One enemy jumps out of a closet and stabs a Marine, the other 3 are alerted and fire at him, while an RPG fires at the convoy. McGranaham and Hammond jump out of the vehicle, they keep behind to defend the rest of the soldiers getting in the building; Once inside, the 4 of our heroes regroup and keep ascending till the top floor. When they reach the top floor a HH-53 gets them on board but the LZ is way too hot so they jump roof to roof to a safe zone where they get extracted. Chapter 4: Ghillie in the Mist SSgt. Seth Hayward is inside a C-17 Globemaster III transport plane, there are Abrams MBTs and Bradley IFVs inside. When they parachute, Hayward and his prodegeé, Amy Webster land on top of a hill, in that hill they deploy a M224 60mm mortar, 2 SRAW missiles, a Barrett M107 and an M101 Howitzer with 17 more men; most of the men go forward with the vehicles while other 5 stay to control the howitzer. Hayward takes his M110 SASS and Webster takes her Mk.14 EBR, but Amy is also in charge of the M224. Hayward snipes some RPG soldiers with the .50 cal, and even is forced to use the SRAW when a BMP-2 was threatening the Bradley IFVs. After some "happy" moments in the hill, the enemies started to overrun the place. The 2 snipers and the other howitzer operators left their posts and ran from the enemies, until they reached a small hut in the hills where they made their final stand until the very last of the opposing forces died. Chapter 5: Blood Tracks Owens, after his squad being protected by Hayward is commanding an M3A3 Bradley IFV, they must reach the oil fields in the Shahikot Mountains. There are 2 radar jammers that stop the aircraft from entering enemy airspace. The Bradley destroys the jammers, but a trench system blocks the way to the oil fields, and enemies also come with RPGs, but then, 2 F-18s bomb the trenches and an M104 Wolverine deploys its bridge in the trench letting vehicles in. Perhaps there may be antitank guns, indeed, and they are heavily armored, but there are also AA guns and artillery support is too far away. Owens dismounts and many other soldiers accompany him, including his superiors and the squad support gunner Hershey. Hershey gives McGranaham some explosives who he plants around the AT guns and AA guns. At a safe distance he blows the guns and proceed to the oil fields which were about to be burnt. Chapter 6: Assassination Owens and Hayward finally meet in the final assault in Kandahar, Afghanistan. After the first three air strikes by VF-143 much of the resistance has been suppressed and the US has declared air supremacy over al-Molaffi's forces and there are no anti-tank defenses. Owens arrives in a UH-60 helicopter and Hayward arrives in an HH-53. There are many tanks and IFVs moving around. Owens first contacts Hayward at an office building where al-Molaffi is rumored to be taking shelter. After finding out that he's not there, they advance to his next suspected location a heavily fortified bunker. Inside the bunker there is very heavy resistance and a B-2 Spirit bombs the bunker with US troops still in there. Al-Molaffi is suspected to be killed but they find out he was just a decoy. Finally, a US Little Bird spots a convoy and identifies Molaffi, the Little Bird keeps tracking it and Hayward and Owens get on board an ITV Growler and chase Molaffi in his personal limo, Molaffi is shot by the Little Bird and the Growler gets waxed by danger close, his limo explodes, but so does the Growler, Owens crawls out of the debris and spots 3 enemy soldiers looking for remains of the crash, Owens is followed by Hayward and the rest of the team, but the gas tank explodes and wounds the whole team. McGranaham hand his 1911 to Owens, Owens take aim and gets 3 shots on the enemy armed with a PKM, 3 more to the ones armed with AKs and he spots a shadow coming out, Owens recognizes it and shoots Molaffi in the "Fatal T" and gets decollated. At the end, various helicopters land and Amy Webster carries both Seth and Jerry to the helicopter. Central Africa Coup (Cpt. Jacques Foucault, 92e RI) (Commandant Marc Bouteflika) Chapter 1: Each day is Harder Cpt. Foucault comes out of a Super Puma in Rep. of Congo. Rumors are of an attempted assassination against high government officials in Congo. Foucault checks his FAMAS and MAC-50, they're all loaded, 2 men approach him, Cpl. Nouveau and PFC. Cousteau, who are very childish soldiers. They board the helicopter and are shot down by a MANPADS. When they regain consciousness, they stand up and continue scouting the area. Cpt. Foucault and his subordinates must reach the child soldier training camp in the Congo-Cameroon border to escape the militia. Foucault and his team confront the militia just before reaching the border and must fight through a small village disabling ammo depots. At one point the militia will encircle Foucault and take him prisoner. Chapter 2: Riot Cpt. Foucault wakes up to see the bright sun in Western Congo. The French Captain watches the Congolese militia taking prisoners away. A militiaman grabs Foucault and drags him to a chamber, Foucault looks up and sees a man with a barrel of hot tar, who will spill it on Foucault. Jacques manages to break from his captors and escape the torture of the hot tar. Foucault unties himself and picks up a G3 from a table, he rushes through the makeshift prison camp and reaches the second floor, where he would grab the militiaman with the hot tar and dips him in the tar, Foucalt then shoots him while in the barrel and kills him. Foucault rallies up a big enough group to escape the prison camp. The prisoners all equip weapons to escape and confront the enemy militiamen. At one point, Jacques is forced to swim in Congo River, an elephant fish infested river. Foucault barely escapes the elephant fish from their electric charges and reaches the South side of the Congo River in Congo. Along with other prisoners, they fire at the militiamen chasing them as they swim through the Congo River. The elephantfish attack the militiamen and buy some time for the prisoners to escape. The militia eventually catches up with the rioters and fires at them. In what almost appeared an infinite time, a French helicopter arrives and saves Foucault. Foucault decides to fend off the militiamen and call in a second extraction chopper for the remainder of the prisoners. The second helicopter arrives in minutes and takes all the prisoners to safety. Chapter 3: The Delegation French-born Algerian pilot Marc Bouteflika was about to board his Dassault Rafale. A delegation of diplomats was sent to discuss the threat posed by the rebel group in Central Africa with Congolese government officials in Brazzaville. Marc Bouteflika boarded his Rafale jet, just after he took off the French President and the diplomats boarded the Airbus A340 that would be taking them to the delegation. About 6 Rafale jets, including Bouteflika's escorted the Airbus aircraft. The French aircraft flew over Algeria, Bouteflika felt a sense of pride as he flew over Algeria, as he was Algerian. The hours passed and the delegation flew over Mali. Upon entering Weapons Assault Rifle *M4A1 *AK-47 *FAMAS *Mk.14 EBR *G3 *Bushmaster ACR *SIG SG550 *AEK-971 Sniper Rifle *M40A3 *Dragunov SVD *FR F2 *L115A3 AWM *CheyTac M200 Intervention *SR-25 *Barrett M107 .50 cal SMG *MP5N *PP-19 Bizon *TDI Kriss Super V *UMP 40 *Type 85 *FN P90TR *Uzi LMG *M249 SAW *RPD *PKM *RPK *MG3 *L86A2 LSW *AA-52 Shotgun *Remington R870MCS *SPAS-12 *Beretta 682 *M1014 *Benelli M3 *AA-12 Handgun *M9A1 *USP .40 *Makarov *MAC Mle 1950 *Springfield Armory 1911 TRP *Desert Eagle .50AE Machine Pistol *Ruger MP9 *Agram 2000 *Glock 18 *Steyr TMP *PP-2000 *MP7 PDW Launcher *RPG-7 *Carl Gustaf M3 *AT4 CS *Mk.153 SMAW *9K38 Igla *FGM-172 SRAW *Milkor MGL Vehicles 4x4 *ITV Growler *Panhard PVP *Toyota Land Cruiser IFV *M3A3 Bradley *VBCI *BMP-1 *BTR-40 Tank *M1A1 Abrams *Leclerc *T-62 *Type 59 Specialized vehicle *M104 Wolverine *Bergepanzer Dachs Attack Helicopter *AH-1Z Viper *MH-6 Little Bird *Tiger HAP Transport Helicopter *UH-60 Blackhawk *HH-53 Pave Low *EC 225 Super Puma *SA 321 Super Frelon Combat Aircraft *F/A-18 Hornet *AV-8B Harrier *Dassault Rafale *Mirage 2000N *Su-27 Flanker Specialized Aircraft *KC-10 Stratotanker *B-2 Spirit *Airbus A340 *C-17 Globemaster III *EADS Harfang Category:FanFiction Category:Call of Duty Category:Gloryman3